


Amputension

by Transformationstuck Mod O (tfstuck)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Abduction, Amputation, Amputation Kink, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, God Tier, Knotting, Living Cock Sleeve, Loss of Limbs, Masturbation, Multi, Objectification, Oral Sex, Other, POV Third Person, Rutting, Temporary Character Death, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfstuck/pseuds/Transformationstuck%20Mod%20O
Summary: Anonymous asked: Jade discovers that every time she orgasms one of her limbs vanishes (legs, then arms). She also discovers she has an amputee fetish and becomes incredibly horny.The combination of Jade losing a limb when she orgasms and her being turned on by not having said limb anymore is not conducive to Jade keeping her remaining limbs for very long.Featuring multiple endings (4 so far).





	1. Genesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Read on Tumblr](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com/post/153563839169/jade-discovers-that-every-time-she-orgasms-one-of)

“Mm… Mmmmn…” Jade whimpered, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out and attracting Bec’s attention. While she loved her dog’s loyalty and protectiveness, having a giant dog mistake your orgasmic moans for screams was not a fun experience when said dog can warp anything anywhere at will.

Jade was also very aware that her dog wasn’t the only one capable of prying in on her fun, and it was lucky that she’d worked that out before getting into some of her… darker kinks. Between Trolls who claimed to be able to see every part of her life and the existence of future-telling clouds on Skaia, Jade just had to accept that no one’s life was really private, especially not porn that’s displayed on giant holographic displays.

So instead of using her lunchtop, Jade elected to use one of her grandfather’s old laptops. The video quality wasn’t perfect and the audio was tinny, but despite its age it always managed to connect to the wi-fi perfectly, and its thicker size made it perfect for holding up the strange little blanket fort Jade would erect each time she decided to have a masturbation session. It wasn’t perfect, but Jade at least felt more secure knowing she was giving any unknown viewers a much harder time peaking at her screen. Heck, the blanket fort even let her get her tits out from under the rather heavy laptop.

Jade tweaked one of her thick, engorged nipples, her legs twitching in response to her own stimulation. She usually found playing with her nipples a little overwhelming, but liked to give them the smallest of pinches every now and then, just to push herself closer to the edge.

“Hah… Hah…” Jade panted, watching a strange combination of pet play and bondage. Several women were stumbling around on their elbows and knees after their arms and legs had been bound in latex or rope. Jade couldn’t help but construct a narrative about why they were being bound like that, but every time she made headway into creating a satisfying story something in the video would happen to contradict it.

“Damn…” Jade muttered as she watched several of the ladies being freed from their restraints, and immediately shut the video off, immediately moving on to her next tab. It didn’t feature any bondage or much in the way of other particularly fun elements, but Jade was so close now that she didn’t even care. With a scream she arced her back so suddenly that her laptop bounced from her stomach, knocking down part of her blanket fort before falling off the bed. Jade didn’t care though, the machine had been through worse. 

Jade slapped her hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet while she came. Her entire blanket fort collapsed over her, exposing her and her tits to the light of her room. She didn’t care though, the orgasm was too good, and if there really were inter-dimensional voyeurs watching her, then they’d have plenty of chances to see her tits, it was just her taste in porn that she wanted to keep private.

“Oooooh…” Jade moaned, collapsing back on her pillow, her body covered in sweat. She hadn’t been hit by something that intense in a while. She’d felt so strange during it, like a heat was running right up and down her legs while she came, one so intense that even now one of her legs felt numb. 

Jade was sleepy now. The laptop was still playing some rather vanilla piece of shit she didn’t care much for, but at least it wasn’t the kind of porn that anyone could pick on her for. She leaned down to shut it off when she felt something strange. The weight she felt on her hip was different… like it was all being concentrated in one spot. And to make things even weirder, she couldn’t feel anything against her thighs!

Jade pulled away her sheets in an instant, staring in horror at her legs.

Or rather, her leg.

“Huh… Whuh…” Jade just stared at her missing limb, there wasn’t even the stump of her leg there, just a smooth, rounded bit of skin where her leg once was. “Oh my god… Oh my god…” Jade repeated to herself in a quiet voice that did little to reflect just how short of entering full-blown panic mode she was.  


Jade gripped at the area where her leg once was, she even pinched it as if trying to wake herself up… not that any of her dreams worked like this. “No no no no!” She cried. She’d have to get a wheelchair. She’d need to install slopes onto all the transportilizers. She’d need Bec’s help to get around the island!

Jade swallowed hard, just trying to calm herself down. She was naked and missing a limb and she needed to calm down. She looked around her room in a panic, trying to think of something that might have caused the problem, but there was nothing she could see but her toys and posters. She cursed, leaning down to pick up the laptop, just so she could stop all the loud and inappropriate moaning from the video.

* * *

Jade went to bed sniffling and scared. She was still coming to grips with her missing limb, but just how suddenly it had happened made her feel worried that it might just happen again. Just hopping over to the light switch and back had been a struggle for Jade, she had no idea how she was going to cope if she lost the other leg, or god-forbid one of her arms.

She swallowed, her throat feeling like it had a lump in it. She’d… She’d need to have someone else come to her island and take care of her. Maybe she’d need to ride Bec everywhere, stuck on his back without any limbs at all. It occurred to Jade that as loyal as Bec was, she struggled to keep him under control at the best of times. What if he tried taking her somewhere she didn’t want to go?

Jade squirmed as she felt a strange, intrusive thought about what else Bec would be able to do to her if she had no limbs. That thought was definitely NOT something she wanted to think about right now. Having Bec fuck her was an absolutely revolting thought! But… then there was the fact that the revolting-ness of it kind of made it deviously interesting to her. The idea of having no control or power and being left completely vulnerable…

Jade banished those thoughts from her head, but it was too late. She was horny again. She wasn’t sure why, those thoughts had been some of the weirdest she’d ever had, even by her standards. She’d never thought about Bec that way before. Hell, she’d never even thought of taking on a submissive role before. Still, she couldn’t deny herself when she was this wet, and a late night orgasm would be just what she’d need to get herself to sleep.

* * *

“Mmm… Mmmm!” A few minutes later and Jade was already close again. She kicked her one leg down against her mattress over and over again as she felt herself draw closer. Not being able to clench all her toes or rub her legs together made things somewhat alien, but it was also like she was getting a change of pace and a whole new experience, even if Jade was slightly rushing things.  


Jade bit her lip as she gave her nipple another tweak, being just what she needed to push herself over the edge. “Nnnn! Nnnnhaaah…” She cried, raising her leg into the air, almost triumphantly. It was a little silly, but without her bulky laptop there Jade felt a little liberated, and lifting her sheets up on her leg also let her air out her sweaty body.

And then the sheets fell. Jade could feel it this time, an intense warmth in he leg, followed by the sudden feeling of nothingness. She didn’t miss a beat and pulled away the crumpled sheet.

“NO–” Jade slapped a hand over her mouth again. She didn’t want to attract Bec’s attention right now, not while she was naked. 

Jade looked to her wardrobifier. One of the warning lights that shone whenever it was broken was lighting up. “Fuck.” She grunted, realising her missing limbs were ruining its calibration. It wasn’t going to be a problem she couldn’t fix, but there was no way she could do it tonight.

Jade just tried to think things through. Someone or something was making her lose her limbs. It was possible that person was nearby, and if so then Bec would have no trouble hunting them down. But at the same time… she had a theory.

Both times she lost a limb it had been right after she’d had an orgasm. Was it possible that masturbation was triggering her limb-loss? She knew it couldn’t possibly be the cause. After all, masturbating made you become blind, not de-limbed, everyone knew that!

But… maybe she could at least prevent things from escalating for now if she just didn’t touch herself. It wasn’t a theory she could safely prove one way or the other, and she was so tired that she just wanted to sleep. She’d been up so long that it was becoming hard to keep her eyes open. With a yawn, she decided to just rest her eyes for a few minutes.

* * *

Jade awoke the next day feeling strangely chipper. The sun was shining, her room was aglow with colour, and she felt up and ready to go about her day!

She almost immediately fell off her bed and onto the floor, painfully reminded of her new handicap. “Owwww…” Jade groaned, rolling onto her back and rubbing her sore tits after she’d just landed on them. If nothing else, Jade was happy she still had her arms at least.

Jade dragged her body towards her wardrobifier, reaching up and trying her hardest to reach the latch that would let her open it and dress herself manually. She pushed her entire body up against the side and reached up high, fingers a good several inches away from her goal. “Grrrgh… Rrrgh!” She grunted.

Jade continued to struggle for almost a minute before finally being forced to give up. She swore, and punched the machine with her fist, the recoil making her topple over backwards, almost slipping down into the stairway pit.

This… was getting pathetic, Jade thought, she’d heard stories of what some people with this kind of disability had done, and yet she was stuck sliding down her stairs one at a time just so she could find some clothes. Each step she went down also brought with it the chance that she’d rub the step up against her crotch, a feeling that was starting to make her feel less like a Paralympic champion and more like one of those bound up ladies in her weird porn.

By the time Jade was down that flight of stairs she was exhausted, but at least now it meant she had access to the transportilizer. Though with how tired she was now she really just felt like climbing back up into bed. “Fuuuuuck…” She groaned, her voice echoing in the empty halls. She was really starting to wish she had someone around to take care of her, and possibly to tease her. If she had John, he could do some of the former while Dave… or maybe even Rose took care of the latter.

When Jade realised she was thinking about how she wanted to be teased she gave herself a harsh slap. This was a serious situation, and she needed to find her independence! She immediately pulled herself onto the transportilizer and made her way to the kitchen. Clothes could wait, she was hungry.

Jade sighed. Most of the food was still in her refrigifyificator, which was still in her room. Still, a box of cereal looked to be just within reach atop the kitchen bench. Jade stretched out for it, climbing up against the wall and balancing on her butt. She could feel the cardboard against her fingers, but couldn’t quite grab it. So she hopped.

The box fell over, cereal pouring out over the edge of the table and down, not onto the floor, but into an old bowl of Bec’s. “Oh noooo…” Jade groaned, reaching out to try and stop the stream of delicious flakes, only to collapse again, watching as the flow of breakfast ceased, leaving the legless girl with only one option.

Jade felt the dry cereal crunch with each bite. She tried at first to eat with some dignity, using her hands to grab scoops of foodstuff of questionable nutritional value, but the way she needed to sit to accomplish it was far too uncomfortable. Sooner rather than later, Jade was hunched over her food bowl, eating like a dog, remembering vividly how the girls in her porn had eaten in ways not dissimilar to this.

And… it was getting Jade incredibly wet.

“Fuck…” Jade whimpered, her arms were struggling to hold her up while she ate, especially with her crotch now tingling with need. She was already horny… how the fuck was she going to last the rest of her life without touching herself? She needed release, she couldn’t believe how much her own horrible situation was turning her on.

Jade flipped herself over and immediately started playing with herself, rubbing at her clit with a fervour reserved for only her most passionate sessions. She was so fucking horny that she pinched and pulled at her nipple, forcing one up to her mouth just so she could bite at it. “HNNNGH!” She grunted, continuing to tease her nipples while her other hand went to town on her clit

“H-HAA–” Jade slapped her hand over her mouth as she came, now most certainly wouldn’t be a good time for Bec to find her. But then… not only did she feel her arm warming up, she could see it glowing. It wasn’t like the green light of Bec, no, it was white and shimmering, and the moment it faded she could feel her arm no longer. She tensed up her muscles as if trying to resist, and even pulled her arm in close, all to no avail, as soon even the feeling of her hand over her own mouth vanished, leaving Jade with nothing holding back her cry of pleasure, “–AAH!” 

Jade was lucky her arm stuck around as long as it did, any longer and she might just have alerted her dog. As loud as her cries were, they were usually pretty brief. “G-God…” She groaned. Her theory had been confirmed… but at the cost of another of her limbs. She felt at her now missing arm. It was nothing, just a perfectly smooth shoulder without so much as a blemish.

“Oh god…” Jade groaned, now out of frustration. She couldn’t believe she’d just done that! She’d crippled herself, possibly forever, just in the interest of short-lived pleasure.

“I’m so… so stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in your Homestuck TF prompts over at [our Tumblr!](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com/)


	2. The Dog Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending 1/4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Read on Tumblr](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com/post/154207371514/the-dog-ending)

Jade let out a muffled whimper as she masturbated. She was biting her lip so hard that it was a miracle she hadn’t broken the skin. Jade’s fingers moved around faster and faster, slick with juices as she brought herself closer and closer to what might just be her very last orgasm. She squirmed around on the floor, unable to keep her tits from flopping and jiggling around with each fervent twitch or impassioned air-hump. She couldn’t help herself despite how horrifying it was. Everything about her situation was turning her on and making her want to give in to a life of being nothing but a helpless piece of meat. She could feel her orgasm building. She pursed her lips, and as she drew so close she could almost feel it…

Jade stopped. She pulled her wet, over-worked hand away from her sex and pinned it under her chin, spasming and bucking as she felt everything she’d been building up to slowly fade away, heat emanating from her sweaty, mostly de-limbed body. “H…. Haaah…” Jade panted, wiping sweat from her brow with her forearm.

Jade stared up at the ceiling, holding her arm up above her just so she could keep an eye on it. This was it. She was down to just one limb, and unless the last three incidents had been an incredible string of coincidences, she was also down to just one orgasm. To her credit, Jade was doing remarkably well despite how horny she’d made herself. Not only was Jade fighting against her imagination as it ran wild with fantasies of being a limbless fuck toy, but she’d unwittingly discovered edging as she constantly brought herself near orgasm in a poorly-conceived effort to sate her desires.

Jade lay there for a few more minutes, just waiting as she felt herself calm down. She’d had her fun, but now it was time to get to work looking for a solution.

“Y-You can do it Jade…” Jade muttered to herself as she dragged her body along the floor. She’d just wanted to get to her lunchtop, to research what was happening to her, or maybe even ask her friends. Even if it was a long shot, Jade was desperate to find a way out of her situation. This wasn’t the first time she’d dragged herself along the floor following a masturbation session, it was just that the last three efforts she’d made to leave her kitchen had left her feeling… needy. Only now was the novelty starting to wear off, something Jade was fairly sure would soon apply to the entire experience if she didn’t get help.

Jade transportalised to the room right below her bedroom. She was really starting to lament the fact that there hadn’t been one installed in her bedroom. To Jade the few dozen steps up to her quarters looked like they’d be the equivalent of a tiresome trek through a mile of badland. The room she was in served little purpose other than to lead up to her bedroom, but it was also the same room that the machine containing her Dreambot was housed. She considered it for a moment. What would happen if she were to sleep?

The first thing that sprung to mind was the possibility that her dreamself would be in a similar state, lacking in legs and missing an arm. Of course since her dreamself was capable of growing new limbs at will, would that really be too much of a problem? It was a nice thought, being able to use her dreamself as a last-ditch effort to resume a normal life, but Jade also had to consider the risks. On more than one occasion she’d had a bit of carnal fun alone in her dreamself’s moon bedroom, and given her dreamself’s tendency to be happy-go-lucky and more than a little careless, she’d almost certainly give in to temptation. Jade wasn’t sure if that would count, but it wasn’t worth risking!

Then again, she couldn’t even remember waking up on Prospit last night, maybe she couldn’t actually use her dreamself any more! It was a worrying thought, but one Jade couldn’t dwell on for now.

* * *

Jade sighed as she prepared to climb. Dragging herself over smooth surfaces had been difficult enough, but now she’d really be putting herself to the test. She hauled herself in front of the first step, standing herself up with her arm and wobbled her way closer to the steps before lowering herself down onto the jagged surface. She felt steps digging into her ribs, her stomach, and her hips. This wasn’t going to be fun. Jade grabbed the highest step she could reach, and started to pull her way up.

“Mm!” Jade squeaked as she accidentally dragged her nipple quite forcefully over a step. She lost her grip and slid back down, feeling the floor under her again just a second after she’d left it. This… This wasn’t working. She didn’t want to do this, she’d been avoiding it all this time, but when it came down to it, Jade DESPERATELY needed help. “BEEEEEEEEC!”

Bec’s entrance was punctuated with a great big flash of green light, the huge dog looking even huger now that Jade had been cut down to size. “ROWF!” He barked, immediately jumping over to Jade and licking her face enthusiastically.

“N-No! Stop! B-Beeeeec!” Jade cried, half-laughing as she tried to push him away. If only the gosh-darned dog was on her arm side so she could keep him away. She giggled as he just kept licking her, his company a wonderful distraction from her condition. She was just starting to forget why she hadn’t just called him in the first place when suddenly she felt his nose up against her shoulder, right where her arm should have been. She gulped, watching Bec and trying to read the dog’s blank face as his nose ran down her body to her hip, walking around behind her to give both her missing legs a sniff.

“H-Haaah…” Jade whimpered as she felt the dog’s breath against her skin. Oh god, this was… this was really humiliating! She could barely see Bec back there, and being up against the stairs like this made her somehow feel even more vulnerable than had she just been on the floor. “B-Bec! No!” Jade begged as he continued to sniff at her. She needed him to stop! She couldn’t handle how horny he was making her.

“C’mon Bec. C– Mmmn…” Jade moaned as Bec’s tongue slid over her ass. She immediately slapped her hand over her buttock, but Bec had already moved over to lick the other one. “S-Sto… haaah…” She moaned again, having to stop just to swallow. She’d wanted this so bad that she was close to drooling, and almost did when she felt Bec’s large tongue drag across both her pussy and her butthole.

“B-Bec! Please… I-I don’t wanna cum!” Jade moaned, but it was doing nothing to deter her best friend, who understood not her words, but instead the tone of her voice and the scent of her pussy, both of which were telling him just how badly she wanted it. Jade tensed her body as she felt his paws on either side of her, slowly climbing up the steps until he was right above her.

“Bec! Bec, what is that?” Jade asked as something warm and pointy poked into her ass cheek, but she already knew exactly what it was. “Bec…” She whimpered, gritting her teeth and resting her head uncomfortably against a step, “Please make it really good.”

Bec positioned himself somewhat awkwardly, slipping his cock down under her and rubbing against her pussy. Jade clenched her fist as she felt the first inch of his length rubbing around down there. “W-Wait!” She suddenly called out, reaching back and grabbing his cock, only now getting a sense for just low large it was. Even at just the tip, it was thick, so thick that she could barely get her hand around the whole thing. Despite the size making her second guess herself, Jade had no choice, if he fucked her pussy, she was certain she’d cum in seconds, so she did the only thing she could think of. She dragged his cock up and away from her cunt, and started circling it around her cute little anus, bracing herself as she pushed it in, only just managing a centimetre.

Bec, having all the tact of a dog, immediately gave a powerful thrust, his paws relocated to her shoulders just so he could hold Jade down as four whole inches were forced inside her. He howled, drowning out the shouts and cries of the pain-ridden Harley, who grabbed a handful of Bec’s fur and tugged, trying to pull him away, only to immediately let go when Bec gave another thrust.

“NN… NNGH! HAAAH!” Jade groaned and shrieked with each painful thrust made by her doggy companion. The stairs were rough on her body, and the six… seven… nine… twelve inches of doggy cock being forced inside her hurt even more! It was painful, it was so… SO painful… and it made her feel so amazing that she didn’t even care. “MORE! M-MORE! GOOD DOG! G-GOOD… DOG!”

Bec’s dick travelled in and out of Harley, warping her stomach each time it entered, the poor girl really starting to feel like little more than a cock sleeve as he pounded her. She started squeezing at her breast and pinching her nipple as she tried to overcome the pain with even more pleasure. She didn’t even know yet about the extra two inches of yet-unswollen knot yet to enter her.

Jade felt Bec’s thrusts pushing her up the stairs, dragging her body over the ridges of the steps. She let go over her breast as it was forced up against the step, crushing her nipple against the edge and making her eyes roll back in her head. She quickly put her arm up against the step above her to keep herself in place, all that sensation against her nipples was getting her dangerously close.

Or… was that from her ass? Oh god, it was! She didn’t think it was possible, but despite all the pain it felt like she was going to cum! “B-BEC!!! STOOOP! STOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!” She cried, but Bec continued to fuck her, his tongue lolling out as his hip movements, if anything, sped up.

“Mmngh…. Rrrrgh… NNNnnnnnngghhh…” Jade tried to resist it, to hold herself together, but with one powerful thrust Bec’s knot pushed up inside her, stretching her ring out beyond its limits as her insides contracted in the most intense climax Jade had ever had. “BEEEEEEEEEEEEEC!!!!”

Jade felt her head bounce against the step above her. The arm that was keeping her in place was gone. That was it. She was armless, legless, and currently mounted on the cock of the only living thing for miles around. “OH MY GOOOOD!!!” Jade cried, tears streaming from her eyes as she squirmed around, flailing her limbless joints around as Bec continued to plow into her.

“AARRRROOOOOOOO!!”

Bec suddenly stopped after one powerful slam, Jade grunted in pain, and then she felt it, the pulsing of his cock and the sudden feeling of a new warmth inside her. “B-Bec… B-Bec! Take it ou-out!” She cried, but it was half-hearted, and at this point the indignity was barely even humiliating. She clenched down as she felt him deposit his cum inside her, feeling the stairs more distinctly against her front as her stomach started to develop a bit of a rounded gut.

“Hnnngh…” Jade groaned, just about ready for Bec to pull out when… “Huh…? HYNK!” She tensed up as she felt Bec’s knot swell inside her, growing and growing until it was larger than both the fists she’d lost combined. “Ffff…” She seethed, just trying to keep herself together and not go crazy from the pain. Her body tensed up… then went completely limp as Jade lost herself to all the overwhelming sensations.

Jade barely even reacted as Bec tried to walk with her still attached, her body slipping down the stairs, bumping her head several times before she hit the floor. She left a trail of drool as Bec walked away with her. The tension his knot caused her asshole was one of the only things Jade could think about, while her doggy friend seemed to be having other thoughts, as he was having quite a bit of trouble trying to walk with her dragging along the floor like that.

ZAP

Jade suddenly felt assaulted by light and wind. She could feel plant-life and dirt below her. Where were they? Jade only just barely managed to pull her wits together long enough to realise they were out in a little part of the island where all the larger trees grew. Below her she could feel some vines, and wondered dreamily just why Bec had brought her here of all places.

“Rowf!” Bec barked, dropping to the ground, Jade feeling his weight on top of her.

“O-Offa me…” Jade lazily grumbled through a faceful of dirt. Unexpectedly though, Bec dig get off her, rolling onto his back. “Wooooah!”

Bec continued to roll, constantly turning clockwise, squashing and un-squashing Jade over and over until the girl was completely dizzy. “Be-e-e-ec…” She groaned, feeling sick as the dog-cum inside her sloshed about and pressure was constantly added to the knot and her over-stretched asshole. 

After a few dizzying moments Jade finally realised just what Bec was doing. The two of them were now tangled up in vines, and with a few tugs here and there with his powerful jaws, Jade was firmly tightened to Bec’s furry chest.

“Bec…? Did… did you plan all this?” Jade asked, but she only received one answer.

“ROWF!”


	3. The Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending 2/4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Read on Tumblr](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com/post/155210855579/the-good-ending)

“C’mon… C’mon…” Jade moaned. She was giving in. She had to cum. She needed to so badly that she’d started watching some… rather extreme porn depicting ladies and men alike in similar states to herself. So many of them had their remaining limbs bound, others were having their disability taken advantage of by the able-bodied. Jade was indiscriminate, she loved it all! She shamelessly displayed her porn throughout her room over dozens of displays curtesy of her lunchtop. Actually getting to her room had been a hassle, but the need for porn had prevailed.

“Mm… Mmmmmm…!” Jade bit her lip to keep her volume down. She grabbed one of her pillows, stuffing it in her mouth just so she’d have something to stifle herself when she could no longer use her hand. The gross feeling of cotton in her mouth was no distraction from the glorious sexual endeavors around her, and Jade continued to draw closer and closer to orgasm.

“HM! MMMMMMGH!” She came, and a good few seconds earlier than she’d expected to. She rubbed her two favourite fingers firmly against her clit as she felt her arm fade away, leaving her with nothing as she writhed with need, unable to truly bring what may be her last orgasm into a truly satisfying crescendo. She tried desperately to bend her body and reach out to her crotch with armless shoulders, but she couldn’t even come close. She fell back against her bed, spitting her pillow out and just letting it lie on top of her face as she lay there, defeated.

* * *

Jade didn’t move or speak for several minutes. As she lay there she barely even thought as she refused to contemplate the reality of what she just did. It wasn’t until she felt an itch in her side that she started to twitch. As the itch became more and more of an irritant, Jade’s ability to ignore her own mind reached its limit, until finally she spat out a loud expletive.

“FUCK.” Jade spat, shaking her head to throw the pillow off her face. She supposed that was it now. She was going to spend the rest of her life helpless and trapped. The itch, the annoying, frustrating, god-forsaken itch was really driving home every horrible thing about her situation. A limb or two previously, Jade had clung to the possibility of somehow proving herself a hero despite her disability, but when she couldn’t even find the willpower to keep herself from masturbating for ten minutes, she didn’t know how she could possibly hope to prove herself as anything more than a hopeless… a hopeless… TOY.

…The fact that her own horrid sexualisation of the situation was in the forefront of her mind served only to fill Jade with self-loathing.

Jade grit her teeth slammed her head back, it was the only way for her to vent any kind of frustration, though the softness of her bedding was hardly a satisfying target. Jade continued to thrash about, her little tantrum lasting for as long as she could find the energy. Finally, now with fresh sweat added to the sweat from her last orgasm, Jade calmed down.

Well, she felt a little better. It helped some that most of the holographic videos around her had finally finished. Looking around at all the displays, she noticed she’d left Pesterchum open, and was actually quite surprised that no one had messaged her yet. If nothing else, Jade had expected carcinoGeneticist to send through some of his usual nastiness. Reading one of his hate-fuelled messages wasn’t exactly high on Jade’s priority list, but she felt as if a good troll would recognise a prime opportunity to make fun of her.

Jade slammed her head back into her bed one last time as thoughts of Karkat belittling her started to turn her on. Having her own libido actively cheering against her well being was making Jade feel a little schizophrenic. Still, having some part of her actually like being stuck like this was at least helping her keep her spirits up, and it was probably the reason Jade didn’t have tears streaming down her face right now.

* * *

After a few minutes with no one operating it, Jade’s lunchtop started displaying its screensaver. As a lunchtop really had no purpose for a screensaver, it was really nothing more than a nice little light display. Staring up at the beautiful simulation of the night sky, Jade started to relax. It was a nice little distraction, and it almost made Jade smile. The screensaver was something that Jade would sometimes fall asleep to, and it was nice to know she could still find some pleasures in life despite her extreme changes.

Jade couldn’t help but let her mind wander. It was simply too much effort to stop herself each time her mind drifted south. She tried to picture how each of her friends would treat her if she were to suddenly wind up in their bedroom. John was… difficult to picture. Sexually speaking Jade had often seen him as the most innocent, which made really thinking up a scenario for him difficult. Dave wasn’t much easier, as she couldn’t see him being anything other than freaked out by her, even if she invited him to fuck her.

Rose, on the other hand, was surprisingly easy to envision a scenario for. While she’d be no less shocked than Dave, Jade imagined Rose to be more curious, and willing to ask questions. Admittedly they weren’t questions Jade could devise herself, but in her mental scenario they were the kinds of questions that would allow Rose to slowly come to terms with what was before her.

Then, Jade thought, Rose would decide to dress her! It was ridiculous, but the idea of Rose knitting Jade a torso cozie was too adorable not to immediately make canon to her fantasies. Of course that would probably take several days, and there’d be many a cold night before Jade finally had something to wear. This meant that naturally Rose would have to cuddle with Jade to keep her warm! Jade pictured herself in Rose’s arms, blushing far more than she’d ever realistically do outside the fantasy.

Jade would sleep cozily in Rose’s arms, until one night she’d find herself waking up with a moan. Rose, amidst her sleep, would be suckling one of Jade’s sensitive teats. It’d be torturous, as she’d be way too embarrassed to awaken her friend, and instead she’d be left to grow wetter and wetter as her friend unknowingly teased her for hours on end. The real Jade smiled and wiggled a bit at the mental image of this scenario. For the sake of her fantasy, Jade decided she would NOT have any of these devious fetishes. It was simply more fun for her that way.

Actually coming up with the exact moment where Rose would cut the crap and actually fuck Jade was difficult, especially as Jade was finally starting to picture some decent ideas for her other two friends, but she liked to imagine that Rose would eventually ride her face like some kind of living sybian. Of course, while her fantasies involved being used as a toy, she knew she’d be begging for Rose to return the favor if the scenario were to ever become true.

When it came to John, Jade had decided that John would ask his dad what to do. She couldn’t say that John’s dad was even remotely her type, but the idea of him confiscating her was driving her up the wall. She pictured John’s face as his dad stuffed her in a bag and took her to work. She’d come home each day covered in the cum of dozens of men, semen dribbling out of her mouth while John looked on in shock. It was a dark scenario, and more than a little mean to her friend, but Jade couldn’t help what she thought up when she allowed her mind to wander.

Then of course there was Dave. It was exceptionally difficult to think of something for the two to do together that could have a sexual spin added to it. Sure, she could always just have a nice romantic life as Dave’s limbless girlfriend, but that just didn’t have enough roughage. Dave just didn’t seem like the type who’d take advantage of her, and his brother was honestly a bit too unnerving for her to seriously contemplate. Still, she tried to picture that maybe Dave would date her and love her, only to eventually reveal that he was just was really just doing it so he could fuck her. It didn’t make one bit of sense given he could just do that to start with, but the idea of that cute face giving her a dark look with those red eyes was pretty hot.

Jade happily wiggled her hips, wondering if she’d be able to roll herself onto her front without outright tumbling right out of bed. She’d gotten herself horny now, and even if she didn’t have any limbs, she had just enough of herself left to try an alternative masturbation technique. She shuffled over as close to one side of the bed as she could, her hip slightly poking off the edge. She rocked back and forth, slowly building up speed, before tossing herself with just enough force to flip right onto her stomach.

Jade used her chin to pull herself up onto her pillow. This was going to be a little weird, but it wasn’t going to compare even slightly to just how weird everything else in her life was right now. As soon as she felt she was in the right position, she started to grind herself down, humping her pillow with as much enthusiasm as she’d had when driving herself to orgasm earlier. It was clumsy, and Jade could barely give herself the stimulation she needed, but she kept at it. She had gotten herself so wet, so needy, that no amount of exhaustion could keep her from reaching climax, even if it took her hours.

Jade swallowed hard. It hadn’t exactly taken hours, but finally she was starting to feel her climax approaching. She was covered in so much sweat that she felt absolutely gross, and she’d gotten so wet that she felt she might develop a rash, but she kept on going. “Mmm… Nnnnn!” Jade groaned. She bit her lip and tensed her body, she was finally…

“Haaaaaahhhh…” Jade let out one of the lowest groans she’d ever made, perfectly matching the awkward yet powerful orgasm she’d finally achieved. She wiped the sweat from her forehead–

She wiped the sweat from her forehead.

“AH!” Jade cried, jumping back out of bed. Her hand was back! Her legs too! She jumped out of bed in one swift motion, looking down over her body, seeing absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, she didn’t have so much as a scar! For a moment, Jade considered the possibility that the entire experience had been a dream, but had to remind herself of Prospit, and the nature her dreams had been taking for the last several years. Plus, even if she had gone back to having normal dreams, her torso was absolutely drenched in sweat, while her limbs were bone dry.

“Well… Shower time!” Jade cheered, swinging her arms and legs enthusiastically as she made her way down the stairs.

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

GG: heyyyyy!!!  
GG: guess who finally got into the medium!  
GG: anyone want to come down to lofaf?  
GG: i have a secret that i think some of you are gonna like <3

Typing with one hand was always so difficult.


	4. The UFO Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending 3/4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Read on Tumblr](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com/post/155257295099/the-ufo-ending)

Jade rested her forehead against the glass. The atrium was always a nice place to look out at the night sky. Jade couldn’t believe she’d managed to last so long. In spite of twisted thoughts and the inescapable temptation of her own immense libido, she’d managed to find some peace in simply accepting her new life. Learning to maneuver with just the one arm had been difficult, but with a positive outlook and a lot of perseverance Jade had made it through what she thought was probably going to be the most trying part of her entire life.

Jade drummed her fingers against the floor, more bored than anything else. She’d watered the plants and picked some fruit, and was just trying to rest up a little before she made the journey back to her bedroom. Lately her dreams had become… strange. No matter how she slept, she never woke up on Prospit any more. She was starting to worry that maybe something had happened to her dreamself, as she kept on having the strangest, most incomprehensible dreams she could imagine.

Still, they weren’t something Jade was particularly worried about. Her life, despite its hardships, was starting to get back on track. She’d actually started working out, keeping her last arm in good shape! Admittedly it had only been three days, but to keep her idle hand busy Jade had taken to every distraction she could think of, be it drawing, exercising, gardening, or complete nosense, all in the effort of making sure her last limb remained firmly attached to her body.

One of those hobbies was star gazing. Star gazing was relaxing, but it wasn’t the perfect distraction, for any moment where Jade allowed herself time to think was a moment where she’d drive herself insane with her own thoughts of debauchery. Jade swallowed as she pictured her friends ganging up on her, all trying to bring her to orgasm one last time. She trembled as she pictured them mocking her, playing with her tits, and– “NO!” Jade cried, pinching herself in the side.

In an effort to distract herself, Jade started to focus more intently on the sky, trying her best to work out just which stars were which. She wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of Astronomy, but she’d started reading up on some star charts, and was even starting to get pretty good at pointing out the constellations. While it wasn’t the best trade-off for being so many hundreds of miles away from civilization, living so far away from any kind of light pollution ensured that Jade’s view of the stars was the absolute BEST out of all her friends.

Something was a little strange though… even with a view of the stars this good, Jade had never seen a star… THAT big. It was strange, twinkling just a little larger than every other star in the sky. Jade had to adjust her glasses, just to make sure it wasn’t just some reflected light. It wasn’t. The star was still there, and not only that, but it seemed to be getting bigger. And bigger. And bigger! It didn’t take long before the star was shining brighter than the Moon, and soon it was shining so brightly that Jade had to look away.

There was an incredibly loud noise, and Jade fell over backwards as she felt the ground around her shake. “Wah!” She cried, unable to catch any support with her one arm. “God damn it!” She yelled. For a moment she thought that the volcano had erupted… until she managed to lift herself up again. That… That was definitely not a star.

An absolutely huge, bright red machine was floating right outside Jade’s window. Jade’s jaw hung wide open as she realised just what the machine was. It was a space ship! A giant space ship with horns, a command-tower, and white fork-shaped mark on the bottom. “Oh my God… Oh my god!!!” Jade shrieked. “What’s going on!?”

Jade had to shield her eyes, and almost fell over again, as a bright light was shone in her face. She felt herself being lifted off the floor by what she could only presume was some kind of tractor beam. Jade tried her best to reach out and grab something to anchor herself with, but even with all her limbs she wouldn’t have been able to reach so much as a pumpkin stem. Jade whimpered in terror as she prepared for the worst, gasping as she felt a very familiar sensation.

Jade fell to the floor with a thud, collapsing forward and squashing both her breasts, flinching as she felt cold on her sensitive nipples. She had just been transportalised, and she could only presume it was inside of the ship. Jade didn’t dare say anything as she rolled onto her back, looking around the dark, empty room. It was quiet, very quiet.

“SO!” Came a loud, feminine voice, “You tha beach who’s been makin’ me wait?”

Jade reached back with her arm and dragged herself as far away from the voice as she could, “W-Who’s there!?” She cried.

“The fuck it matter to you?” The woman asked, and Jade could hear footsteps approaching, “I’m just here ta get what’s mine.”

“W-What does that mean?” Jade asked, “What’s yours?”

“…You.” The woman said, finally stepping out from the shadows. She was tall, incredibly tall, with so much long, flowing hair that it blended in with the shadows around her. For an alien she was surprisingly humanoid, beside her dark grey skin and long orange horns. She wore something that looked like a swimsuit, but something underneath it was moving in an almost tentacle like fashion, wiggling around between the alien’s crotch and her breasts. “I’m done waitin’, you’re gonna cum if I have to force ya!”

“Then you’re the one who–” Jade yelled, but was suddenly cut off as the alien dived at her, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her against the wall, “Mmmmnngh!” Jade gasped, just barely able to breathe.

“Now you be good, y’hear? Ain’t often a toy like you gets the royal treatment.” The alien taunted, slowly opening her mouth to let Jade see her long, fuchsia tongue. With almost torturous slowness, she leaned in to merely dab at Jade’s nipples with only the tip of her tongue, alternating between the two, making her captive squirm. “Aw, what’s da matter? You want more?”

“Mm… Mmhm…” Jade whimpered out, just barely keeping herself together. This… this was more than anything she could have possibly imagined. She hated this, but she WANTED to hate it. She grabbed at her attacker’s wrist, trying to pull her off, but she was too strong, and Jade couldn’t help but get so wet as to be able to smell it.

“…You such a slut, Jade.” Said the alien, licking its lips. Jade didn’t even have a chance to ask how it knew her name before she was letting out a chorus of moans. She squirmed and cried, slamming her fist into the wall behind her as she felt several inches of tongue sliding up inside her. Even though she was a virgin, she was just so incredibly wet that the alien’s tongue slipped inside her with absolutely no problem, brushing against Jade’s clit as it went.

“Mm… Mmm! Gonna cum…” Jade whimpered. She’d been untouched for so long that she had almost no way to resist an early orgasm from the incredibly talented tongue. The alien looked up, staring at Jade right in the eyes, looking almost as if it were judging her for being so easy to please.

“OH! NNNGH! O-OH MY GOOOOD!!!!” Jade screamed, choking out the words through the alien’s grip on her throat. She barely even cared that her last limb was now vanishing, turning into nothingness and leaving only a smooth bump. “Ha-ah… Aaaah…” Jade mumbled, shuddering from the aftershock.

“FIN-ally!”

Jade couldn’t remember what had happened during the last few minutes, everything had kind of become a blur. She tried to move, but not only was she just a body now, but she could distinctly feel five very large digits around her. Her glasses were gone, so it was hard to see, but she just managed to make out the distinct features of the alien who had just given her the time of her life. “Y… You…”

The alien didn’t reply, but instead started adjusting its outfit. Jade squinted, trying to make out what was happening, but all became clear as something very large wiggled up right in front of her face. “Open wiiiide.” Said the alien, using a finger to hold back Jade’s head as the tentacle’s tapered tip pushed its way into Jade’s mouth.

“MMNGH!” Jade cried, trying to squirm her way free. The purple tentacle almost immediately filled Jade’s mouth with the tip alone, and the thing seemed to continue for as far as Jade’s near-sighted eyes could see. Jade tried to turn her head to the side to spit out the tendril, only to feel the hand around her force her down, pushing the intruding object into her throat and forcing her to look straight ahead.

“C’mon gal, you can do betta than that!” The alien said, audibly licking its lips at the situation before it. It forced Jade down further, distending her mouth and causing her throat to bulge out to unrealistic levels. Tears streamed down Jade’s cheeks as she tried to scream, to do anything other than take this thing any deeper.

Jade tensed her body, trying to squeeze the alien’s organ out of herself, but this only seemed to egg it on, as it writhed and pushed its way further inside her, burying itself into her stomach before moving down ever deeper. Jade tried to twist her hips free of the alien’s grip, but it was far too tight. Jade could feel her body being stretched, just barely holding together as her mouth widened around the thicker girth of the tentacle, the subtle bumps being anything but subtle for the tiny Jade.

It was a miracle Jade was still breathing, really, as all of her internal organs were being pushed aside, or in the case of her digestive tract, stretched open and pulled straight. She could feel the tentacle inside her, very slightly moving around as it made its way through her intestines. She couldn’t believe what was happening, but this felt far too real, and far too painful to be a dream. As Jade felt the thing pusing back out of her asshole, she tried with all her might to bite down, just to endure the pain. It… felt… just a little amazing to be treated like this, a not-at-all comforting thought as Jade was pulled down with a mighty tug, and forced to slip down almost an entire foot along the length of the alien dick.

“Aaaaaaah…” The alien moaned, tightening its grip on Jade.

Jade’s eyes rolled back in her head, wondering just how much further down she was going to be pulled. Occasionally the hand around her would stop and jerk her around a little, before continuing to pull Jade down further. It wasn’t until Jade felt herself bump into something that she refocused her eye. …and what she saw before her made her eyes widen.

Her lips had just bumped into the lips of a girl who looked just like her. Same hair, same green eyes, same lack of limbs. And se didn’t just look like her, Jade could tell that she WAS her. And so was the girl behind her. And the girl behind that. And all the girls leading down to the base of the alien cock.

“C’mon, let’s get goin'” Said the alien, running her hand down her entire length of human cock sleeves, “I ain’t done wi’ my collectin’ just yet.”


	5. The God Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending 4/4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Read on Tumblr](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com/post/159414575719/the-ending)

Gold Bricks, Gold Chains, Gold Homes. Well, okay, Prospit was more of a gaudy yellow than a metallic gold, but in Jade’s head the only differences were the semantics. She giddily flew about, flying circles around the ornately structured palace towers, waving hellos to every carapacian that she found herself passing by.

It was always so much fun to be a Dreamself, you could fly, play the eclectic guitar, and the concerns of life barely even registered in one’s mind. As far as Jade was concerned, every moment spent on Prospit was a moment well spent. As the turned to fly away from the Castle she noticed something from the corner of her eye that made her gasp. Was that the White Queen? Jade, with all the giddiness of someone who had just walked into the same coffee shop as their favourite celebrity, called out and waved to the tall-statured Carapacian.

“White Queen! White Queeeeeeen! I– Oof!” Jade had just crashed, albeit mercifully into something soft. “I’m okay!” She called to the Queen, who was so far away now that Jade wasn’t even sure that she was looking. “Wow, that was embarrassing.” Jade said, turning her head to look up at what it was she’d just gone and slammed into.

Rose. And she was looking… different. For starters that orange and yellow outfit was absolutely a perfect fit for the prospitian fashion sense, though with the way the hood hung over her eyes it made Rose look a little imposing, scary, even.

Rose was polite, and said nothing about the way that Jade had crashed headfirst into her bosom. She knew from experience what it was like to be a Dreamself, and for the sake of both of them she took Jade’s wrists and removed them from her breasts, “Jade.” She said, flicking her head and knocking the hood away.

“Oh, um… hi Rose!” Jade replied in as chipper a voice as ever, “What are you doing in Prospit? It’s so good to see you here!”

“The same reason any one of us would make the aerial trek over to the kingdom of the eye-straining bricklayers. To see you.” Rose answered. While Rose was smiling, her brow was furrowed with concern, “Jade, the others and I are getting worried. Ever since we started playing, no one has seen hide nor hair of your Earth body. How you veiled its presence from John as you entered the session I may never know, but if there’s something else you’re not telling us, believe me when I say you can trust me with whatever you’re hiding.”

This gave Jade pause. Looking into Rose’s eyes Jade could see the girl was trying to be nothing but compassionate. “I…” Jade said, voice low and mumbly. She wanted to tell Rose, she truly did, but she couldn’t bring herself to suffer them the truth of her body …or her urges, “It’s nothing.” Jade lied, responding with as real a smile as she could make, “I just really like–”

“Save it.” Rose said, putting a finger upon Jade’s lips. “I’m sorry to do this Jade, but for the good of all of us, I need to know the truth.”

“Mmmm?”

“I have the eyes of a Seer. Whatever secrets you have hidden in your home aren’t going to stay that way for long.” Rose said with some sort of grandeur to her voice, “In short… see you soon.”

Rose turned, and before Jade could even fully process what had been said, the Seer of Light was shooting off into the distance at speeds Jade couldn’t possibly hope to catch up with, “Noooooooo!” Jade cried, flying after her for as long as it took to realise it was a race she couldn’t possibly win.

Not on foot, anyway. It was a difficult task, sleeping on command, but Jade had come to work out a simple solution. Taking a deep breath, she clenched her fists and toes as tightly as she could. It wasn’t something a human body could do, but the caveats of a dreamself were far more flexible. “Nnnn… Nnnnnnrrrrrgh!”

* * *

Jade awoke with a gasp, back within her tiny little hideaway within her attic. There were so many tarps covering the dozens of oddities here that Jade had, with some help from her now destroyed dreambot, been able to put together a bit of a makeshift fort for herself. She’d brought with her food, drink, her lunchtop, and plenty of bedding. It wasn’t the most glamorous place to be, and the sedentary lifestyle had given her a bit more junk in the trunk, but as long as she spent plenty of time on Prospit the one limbed girl didn’t even find her situation all that bad. She even learned the limits of how many times she could /almost/ bring herself to orgasm before passing out, something she took advantage of frequently.

Okay, Rose was coming, and Jade need to hurry! She grabbed the tarp she used to hide her person, tucking it around her lower body to hide it from the potentially prying eyes of her server player. Not a second later she was dragging herself as fast as she could out of her grandfather’s lab. If she hurried, Jade might be able to climb the newly added floors up to her gate, and from there find a new hidey-hole where she could again live out her days in slumber.

If Jade could just get to the transportalizer on the floor below she could warp up to any number of the transportalizers John had added to her house when he and her dreambot rushed her into the session. Jade hadn’t even considered the fact that her planet had was a snow-covered wasteland that she’d not survive thirty minutes in before succumbing to hypothermia, nor had she considered the multitude of imps that stood between her and the gate

“Uhh…” Jade whimpered. Not even ten seconds out of the lab and already she was surrounded. “Ack! Noooo!” She cried, swinging a hopeless punch into the face of one of the cretinous monsters only to find the attack bouncing off pitifully, the accosted imp merely glaring at her for the effort.

Jade braced herself as the gaggle of imps rushed at her, grabbing at her tarp and tearing it while others took hold of her arm, “Nn… NO!” She yelled as she felt the monsters expose her nude body to the air, “Not with you guys! No! Noooo!”

Jade fought with all her might to pull her arm free from their grip, but the more she struggled the more of them moved to pin her, the full force of five imps keeping her arm firmly against the floor. “Rrrgh… RRRRAAARRGH!” She roared as she felt the clammy hands of some dozen imps latch onto her body, squeezing at her hips, her stomach, and her breasts. It was like all those videos she’d watched and enjoyed, but imps weren’t sexy! They were gross and annoying and silly-looking!

SPRRRRKLLE!

There came a loud sound, a veritable explosion as a flash of white shot into the room, the imps bursting into grist and vitality. Jade had to blink and shake her head as her eyes cleared from the sudden flash. “R… Rose…?” She mumbled, looking up at the silhouette that had just come to her rescue.

“Jade.” Came Rose’s voice, strangely calm for one who was seeing their close friend de-limbed and naked. “Is this why you hid from us?”

Jade’s face went red, but not from embarrassment. She nodded as tears welled up in her eyes, hot with every emotion she could possibly fathom. Shame, fear, sadness, self-pity, frustration, loss, embarrassment, and most confusingly enough… friendship. It wasn’t an emotion, but it certainly felt like one as Rose pulled the helpless girl into a tight embrace.

The two remained there, Jade doing her best to return the hug as she felt Rose’s warm body against hers. It was very new to Jade, hugging, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been embraced by another human. “I…” She whimpered, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

It was another few seconds before Rose pulled back, holding Jade just close enough so that Jade’s breasts weren’t in her peripheral vision, “It’s okay… It’s okay. I can’t claim to understand your situation or your reasoning, but you are my friend, and that’s reason enough for me to accept you.”

“N… No…” Jade responded, gulping. Her tears had ceased, but her face was still red, “It’s… It’s because I kind-kind of did this to myself.”

That little comment was enough to make Rose flinch, her eyes widening in disturbed terror, “Yuh…You had to self-amputate?”

Jade looked away from Rose, “No… nothing like that.” She said, “It’s a long, weird, and disturbing story, but I g-guess I’ll tell it if you don’t make fun of me…”

“I swear on my life as a psychoanalytical hobbyist and aficionado of the absurd.” Rose swore.

Jade took a deep breath, steeling herself before launching into the story of that day, trying her best not to make eye contact as she spoke. She felt Rose jump a little at the mention of her orgasm, but the girl had no response when she said that it had been responsible for her loss of limbs. Jade wasn’t sure if her friend believed her or not, and didn’t dare look up at Rose in fear of seeing scepticism or disgust. Jade felt herself trembling as she mentioned the food bowl, stopping there before she became overwhelmed with shame… or made herself wet.

There was silence for a few seconds as Rose processed the information and Jade tensed herself up in fear. It was with an awkward, croaky voice that Rose finally spoke, “S-So… for reasons unknown your climaxes became intrinsically linked to your continued possession of ambulatory and manipulatory faculties.” Rose surmised, “But to that end one can only ask… why continue, urm, climaxing? I grant you I’d struggle to maintain–”

“BECAUSE IT WAS HOT!” Jade blurted out, hiding her face with her hand, “I thought it was hot feeling so helpless and vulnerable. I’m into fucked up stuff and now I AM fucked up and I… I still think it’s hot and I feel stupid and terrible and awful and stupid stupid dumb!”

“Hey- Jade. Jade!” Rose called over Jade’s emotional cries, “You’re not… stupid. You’re just a person with a troubling dark side. And… And…”

“And…?” Jade tilted her head, finally looking at Rose again, completely incapable of reading her expression.  
“And… I think I might be too.”

Jade felt a pit in her stomach as Rose leaned back in, their lips mashing together. “N…” But Jade couldn’t finish. An overwhelming desire fostered over weeks of unfulfilling sexual stimulation was too much for Jade to fight. Feelings of despair and desire, each fuelling the other in an unending, unpreventable cycle had the girl grinding her hips against Rose’s body while her hand half-heartedly fought to push her away.

“W-Why…?” Jade cried between whimpers of passionate kissing.

“Because you’re an abhorrent pervert who wants this just as much as she deserves it.” Rose answered, a hand running down between Jade’s legs, two fingers slipping around her clitoral hood, spreading it wide, “But please, prove me wrong. Just try to tell me to stop. Tell me, and I’ll leave your body alone for as long as you live.”

The admonishment by Rose served only to make Jade moan, throwing her head back as she let out whimpers of pleasure, the Seer almost immediately latching her lips upon her neck, teeth sinking in as her tongue danced light circles upon her sensitive skin. “O-Oh God… Rose y-you… I want it… I want it so much b-but I… I…”

Rose flicked a finger over the girl’s clit, causing her to choke on her words as Rose spoke over her, “But? But what? You know this is what you want… you know that when we’re done you’ll be coming home to live with me, right?”

Jade would have squeezed her legs together if she could, the sheer number of buttons Rose was hitting was staggering. She reached up and squeezed her own breast as she pictured it, living in Rose’s room like some kind of helpless love doll. “Oh… P… Please make me cum! I… I wanna be your toy! I want to be your sex toy!” Jade cried to the heavens. She didn’t care if John or Dave or Bec or even the White Queen heard her, just as long as Rose knew she meant it.

“Well then, Jade…” Rose hummed, putting Jade upon the floor and running her tongue down her body, briefly stopping only to suckle upon Jade’s free breast, “How long do you think you can last?”

Rose’s cunnilingus was certainly something that would be sung about in legends, but Jade could have been eaten out by the sloppiest lesbian alive and still she’d have found herself pounding the floor with her fist in pleasure, “M-More! More! Mooooore!” She squealed, undulating her hips and arching her back as Rose’s hands up and palmed her tits, slapping the hefty things together and tweaking her nipples in rhythm with her licks.

Jade twisted and strained her body this way and that, Rose’s tongue on her clit running down it slowly, only to then pull away and flick back and forth across her sensitive nub. Jade could even feel as Rose gave the thing a gentle little suckle, all in an effort to make the girl lose the last of her limbs. It was that thought, the idea that Rose was only doing this to make Jade helpless, to force her into a state where she’d be completely at her mercy, that made Jade’s final climax hit her with all the fury of the tortuously withheld orgasms of the weeks past.

The sounds Jade made were almost deafening.

“I-It’s gone…” Jade whimpered. Not a minute after her climax and the pangs of regret struck her, even through the aftershocks. “I-It’s gone… a-and I’m never getting it back.” Jade sniffled.

“R-Rose! I… I hate you!” Jade screamed.

“Lament, much?” Rose asked, remarkably calm for a girl with a face covered in the juices of the girl she’d just de-limbed. Lifting up her friend and holding her tight, she whispered something into her ear, “I know how to get them back.”

Jade swallowed, Rose’s breathy voice on her ear was making her shudder, and the hope she instilled made her lips slowly curl into a smile. “How?”

“Apologies for the trickantery, but if I were given one chance to experience a convincing facade of my latent sexual desires, I would be devastated.” Rose said, giving Jade a tender kiss on the cheek, “While I must admit, keeping you as my, urm, plaything would have been enjoyable, I’ve my morals to adhere to, and my morals are telling me to help you re-acquire your limbs.”

Jade’s smile grew so bright that it almost hurt, “Oh, thank you thank you thank you!” She cried, wishing she could hug Rose, but opting to just nuzzle her nose into her, “Y-You might want to do it quick, though, I get stupid when I’m horny, and I’d rather you fix me before I convince you to keep me as a pillow.”

Rose nodded, immediately scooping Jade up and flying through the window.

Somewhere, dozens of miles from Jade’s home, Jade now sat upon a stone slab, shivering her butt off from the cold, “Wh-wh-wh-where are w-w-we?” Jade stuttered.

“It’s your Quest Bed.” Rose answered, “I’ll spare you the details, but to provide brevity with acuity, it cause your dreamself to awaken as a God Tier. The only caveat is that you must sacrifice your contemporary body.”

Jade nodded, understanding, “W-W-Well, if I g-g-gotta die, I’d-I’d rather it n-ot be to the cold!” She said, shivering and wishing she hadn’t urged for such a rushed exit. Then again, the cold was definitely keeping her urges down.

“Do you… have a preferred method of…” Rose trailed off as she finished the sentence.

“…Suffocation. Your boobs. Make it happen.” Jade answered, puffing up her cheeks and just trying to look so ridiculous as to make her expression unreadable.

“…If I must.”

* * *

Rose drifted back up towards Skaia. It was somewhat disturbing to feel someone struggle and pass out beneath her own body, but seeing the light show above confirmed its effectiveness. She was still coming to understand her Seer powers, but Rose could see the path to Jade as clear as day. What she could also see was a strange icon floating above the Skaia-side Quest Bed. A set of three crosses side by side, the largest one in the middle. Whatever the icon meant, Rose was uncertain. Was Jade’s title not the Witch of Space?

Jade stirred, eyes flickering open and shut, the dizzying lights around her giving her a bit of a headache.

* * *

“…ade…”

“Whuh…?” Jade looked about her, shapes and colours slowly coming into view.

“…Jade… …you….”

“Mmm… Rose?” Jade asked, trying to lift herself up onto her feet, her entire body feeling numb.

“Your title is… …of Se…”

“Is what?” Jade shook her head, her senses finally starting to sort themselves out.

“I… I’m sorry, Jade.” Rose said, everything finally becoming clear for the newly christened God Tier, “Y-Your title… I-I had no idea. You… You’re the Sleeve of Sex. Y-Your powers manifested…”

Jade’s mind went blank. Everything Rose was saying was suddenly tuned out and replaced with white noise as she was immediately looked down to see her body. No arms. No legs. And now no dreamself either. She was stuck like this. She was stuck as a limbless fuck-nugget until the day she died, a day she’d soon learn would never come.

“Share me…” Jade said, her voice cracking as she interrupted Rose.

“What?” Rose asked, confused.

“I’m a fucking sex toy… I’m a sex toy, Rose! S-So you’d better treat me like one!” She snapped, “I deserve it… So if you’re not going to use me…”

“Share me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in your Homestuck TF prompts over at [our Tumblr!](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
